


Caught

by Savageseraph



Category: Lost
Genre: Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: comment_fic, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things don't work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/gifts).



> Written for [](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/profile)[**toestastegood**](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Sawyer/Jin and "spanking."

Since neither the porn nor the vodka was his, Sawyer thought it best to enjoy them in private. After all, there were some things a man wanted to do without an audience, and getting pleasantly buzzed before beating off were two of them. Stretching out in the sun, half naked, to sleep off the aftereffects of the first two was another. Sawyer expected to wake up as he fell asleep, slowly and lazily, and wander back to the camp with a smile that would leave the others suspicious and wondering what he had been up to.

Sometimes, things didn't work out as planned.

Sawyer grunted, clawing his way from sleep to wakefulness as his arms were tugged behind his back. "What the fuck?" He pulled, but the rope binding his wrists together at the small of his back didn't give. When he tried to get his legs under himself to get up, he found his ankles were also bound. "Jesus fucking Christ." He rolled over onto his side, stilled when he saw Jin watching him, smiling at him in a way that made him uneasy.

_Great._ Sawyer smiled in response, laughing as he said, "Come on, Sulu, stop fucking around and let me go." His tone was light, lighter than the words themselves.

Jin nudged the magazine toward Sawyer, nodded at the page, a page that Sawyer hadn't been looking at earlier.

Sawyer's eyes widened. "No, way. No fucking way, Chief." He fought the ropes until he was sweated and shaking lightly. Who knew the little bastard was so good at tying knots? "Listen, Chief...." Sawyer swallowed, wet his lips. How did he talk his way out of this when Sulu there didn't understand a fucking word he was saying?

Not that he had time to mull that over before Jin brought a belt down on his ass. "_Jesus Christ._" When he was a kid, Sawyer did a thing or two that earned him the taste of a leather strap across his ass, so he knew the flash of pain, the sting, the burn. When he tried to roll over, Jin flipped him back onto his stomach, rested his weight against Sawyer's legs. "Let me up, you fucking asshole."

Jin didn't let him up, not even when Sawyer bucked up against him as the belt fell over and over again, continuing even after all the fight had drained out of him, after each blow pulled a cry from him. After his cock was hard and aching against his belly. When Jin moved, Sawyer stayed sprawled on the ground.

A hand in his hair tugged, pulling upward, and he had no choice but to struggle to his knees or risk losing a handful of hair. Sawyer blinked sweat out of his eyes, looked up at Jin. He didn't know what the other man was thinking, but he knew what came next. He'd seen the series of images in the magazine. That didn't keep him from whimpering softly when Jin unzipped, freed his cock, and pressed it against Sawyer's lips. He wasn't sure which of them was more surprised he didn't turn his head to the side or try to bite. Instead, he parted his lips, let Jin slide into his mouth.

Sawyer moaned at the stretch, the sound cut off as Jin pressed in deeply. He struggled briefly, pulling at his bonds and swallowing as he choked. Jin's fingers tightened in his hair, holding him still as he pulled back, then thrust forward again. Closing his eyes, Sawyer tried to concentrate on breathing and swallowing when he was supposed to while Jin fucked his mouth. _Breathe and swallow. Breathe and swallow._ Don't think about how your ass is burning and your skin feels stretched too tight. Don't think about your cock, hard as stone, and the deep ache in your balls. Just breathe and swallow. It was all he could manage.

It was enough.


End file.
